vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elpizo
|-|Base= |-|First Combat Form= |-|Second Combat Form= Summary Elpizo, known as Elpis (エルピス Erupisu) in Japan, is the main antagonist of Mega Man Zero 2. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Elpizo, TK31 Origin: Mega Man Zero Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Reploid, Dark Elf User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Some degree of Swordsmanship, Invulnerability in Dark Overdrive, Summoning, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Levitation and Flight, Teleportation, Resurrection (Can resurrect other Reploids), Information Manipulation through the use of the Dark and Baby Elves, which allows for Status Effect Inducement (Such as Paralysis, Transmutation, Health Reduction and Erasure of foes), Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Biological Manipulation on a planetary scale, Aura, Possible Resistance to Mind, Matter, Soul and Biological Manipulation. (Has the Dark Elf in his possession which originally was created to wipe out the Sigma Virus) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Held his own against Zero) Speed: Massively FTL+ combat speed (Kept up with Zero) Lifting Strength: At least Class G (Reploids have vastly superior specs to Robot Masters) Striking Strength: Solar System Class (Posed a threat to Zero) Durability: Solar System level (Took several of Zero's attacks) Stamina: Limitless Range: Extended melee range with normal strikes. Planetary with projectiles and the Dark Elf. Standard Equipment: His energy rapier and the Dark Elf Intelligence: The main orchestrator of the events of the second game, he successfully infiltrated Neo Arcadia, stole both the Baby Elves and the Dark Elf, forced Sage Harpuia into his Armed Phenomenon form, and subdued X's Cyber-Elf form. He is also a capable leader, converting the rag-tag Resistance into a well-armed military group under his command as he was originally designed as an Administrative unit. However, he is often blinded by his arrogance and later turns insane from his megalomania and the influence of the Dark Elf. Weaknesses: Elpizo is insane and overconfident. As an administrative unit he is unable to draw out the same level of power from the Dark Elf as a combat unit like Omega. Notable Attacks/Techniques: In General *'Dark Elf:' A Cyber-Elf created from Zero's DNA, it was created to be the cure for the Maverick Virus at the end of the Maverick Wars. Due to carrying Zero's antigens, it is able to cure the Maverick Virus by completely rewriting the DNA and souls of every Reploid in range. However, as shown by its actions of the Dark Elf after Weil corrupted her, the Mother Elf also has various abilities for combat purposes, being able to emit powerful forcefields that require the combined firepower of the remaining Guardians along with Zero's own power to destroy. In addition, she has been shown to grant her wielders powerful regenerative capabilities as well as the ability to modify and upgrade their bodies as well as those of other robots at will, turning non-combat robots into powerful Reploids capable of fighting X and Zero on even ground. As the original and most powerful Cyber Elf, it is also likely that she has access to the abilities of other Cyber Elves, including the ability to rewrite the information of Cyber Space to erase chosen enemies from existence, completely recharge Elpizo's Energy, boosting his physical capabilities, absorbing oncoming projectiles, stunning enemies, slowing time to a crawl, halving the target's effective combat endurance and durability, and turning foes into relatively helpless Mettaurs. First Combat Form *'Dark Drain:' Elpizo will summon a ring of purple orbs that quickly chase the enemy and drain his health. *'Splash Laser: '''Elpizo will point his beam rapier upwards, shooting multiple dark energy bullets that create shockwaves upon reaching the ground, erupting into dark flames. *'Distortion Aura:' Summons a Pantheon Guardian or a Spiking to distract foes. *'Grand Burst:' Elpizo enters Dark Overdrive, mimicking the Overdrive ability of the Four Guardians. He becomes wrapped in a shadowy aura that blocks any attack until it wears off. While invincible, he sends his rapier spinning into the air, blasting a huge, blue column into the ground and spitting rocks in all directions. After the attack ends, his sword returns, whirling back like a boomerang. Second Combat Form *'Chain Walls:' Elpizo summons two spiked walls to trap and crush his opponents. *'Shadow Vortex:' Elpizo will summon a green orb that gradually increases in speed, unwinding around him to cut off those who try to engage him in close range. *'Dual Macabre:' He summons the Baby Elves to attack opponents from both sides with a flood of clones. *'Chaos Blazer:' Elpizo's winged segments light up randomly, and the tips send out golden proton blasts that home on the enemy. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mega Man Category:Male Characters Category:Robots Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Game Bosses Category:Sword Users Category:Summoners Category:Soul Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Leaders Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Evil Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Biology Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Capcom Category:Reploids Category:Villains